Sweetsickles and Miracles
by Honestcannibal
Summary: Humanstuck: Tavros has recently moved in with Gamzee, he's been thinking about his times with Gamzee, this leads to some serious tension for his flatmate. Gamzee doesn't seem to mind either. ONESHOT!


**HUMANSTUCK!  
><strong>

**For mah motherfuckin' bestfriend ;3 she was complaining that there isn't enough dominant Tav, so I decided to write her some,**

**enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>Tavros doesn't really know why he feels like this, but he doesn't mind it at all. Ever since he'd moved in with Gamzee, a sudden flush of emotion had been erupted towards the other male. Everytime Gamzee spoke, his voice would just loop around Tavros' head and cause him to blush violently, Gamzee was usually far too high to realise the flushed face of his friend, when he wasn't, he'd place his hand over the other's head and ask what he'd been eating to get a fever so bad. Tavros would always reply with, "Uh...I...I, uh, don't know, I probably just, uh, have a bug or...something."<p>

Gamzee would always set that sweet smile and reply with, "You know, motherfucker, I've got a bitchtits elixer that's sure to settle your tummy wounds."

Tavros smiled at those memories, but in a sick and twisted way, they would always end up getting him so annoyingly hard that he would have to excuse himself from the living area and rush to his single bedroom. This eruption of emotion was just all smiles and giggles for the innocent boy, this was a serious sexual tension crush. He'd gotten tired of all the wet dreams and made up fantasies of his dick getting sucked by the taller male, or of himself thrusting so hard into Gamzee that his pillow almost suffocates him as his blankets swallow him up.

It would be embarassing in the morning when he would pass Gamzee in the hall where the other male would ask, "Sup bestfriend, changing your covers again?" Tavros would just smile and look away, "Uhh...yeah...I like to feel clean...yeah." And it would be worse having to carry his blankets down the various flights of stairs to the washing room where the same old woman would be folding her grandsons socks, she would always try and start a conversation,

"You know, my grandson used to wet the bed, then I bought these 'Dry Nights' bedwear, he never did again!" She'd laugh. Tavros wouldn't argue with her, it would be terrible if she knew the real reason he changed his bed covers every three nights or so.

Today was strangely different though: Tavros was sitting in his room with his laptop placed nicely on his desk when he heard his door open, "Hey buddy." Gamzee's vibrant voice filled the air, "I'm so fucking bored chilling all on my own so I thought I'd come sit with you. Don't mind, do ya?"

"No, uh, of course not...make yourself, uh, comfortable." Tavros smiled, a sense of nervous hornyness growing in the pit of his stomach as he turned back to his computer and closed a few tabs. "Awesome." Gamzee grinned and flopped onto the other's bed, he wasn't high today like he was on other days but he was still dopey and lovable as always. "So what you up to, buddy?" He smiled at Tavros, who caught the smile in the corner of his eye and smiled back, "you know...the usual, just, uh, listening to some...sick fires and stuff."

"Cool motherfucker, find anything miraculous?" The taller male asked standing up and leaning over Tavros to look at the computer screen, by now Tavros was on Youtube.

The closeness of Gamzee sent goosebumps all over Tavros' body, his face became flushed as he spoke, "uh...y-yeah, yeah I, uh, did." He went to type on to the keyboard when Gamzee spoke again, "Then show me, Tavbro."

Tavros could feel the smile on the other males face he was so close, Tavros couldn't stand it anymore, his boner was freshly aroused and he didn't want to make it wait as he rose from the computer chair. Gamzee stepped backed and gave Tavros a quizzical look as the other turned to him, Tavros didn't reply, only grabbed Gamzee by the shoulders and kissed him roughly with need.

Gamzee didn't complain as a tongue slipped its way into his mouth and joined his own, in fact, he didn't mind this at all. They both heard the apartment bell ring, but neither cared to part. After a few more minutes of lustful kissing, the apartment door began to knock. Tavros growled slightly and parted from Gamzee, he stormed over to the door with enough sexual frustration to kill a bull and slammed the bedroom door shut. He turned back to Gamzee and rushed back over to him, pushing himself against the other male and joining their lips again.

A loud bang was heard as the laptop fell to the floor, Tavros didn't really care as he pushed Gamzee onto the computer desk and slipped his tongue down the other's neck, toying with the sensative flesh there. Small and fast gasps left the taller males mouth when Tavros used his teeth along with his tongue, scaping a licking every part of the neck he could reach, savouring Gamzee's taste, oh how long he'd wanted that taste.

"Shit motherfucker, I didn't-ah-know you were so-ahhh-crazy for me-aaahhh." Gamzee smirked. Tavros smirked while leaving a mark on the other male's neck, "Been thinking about you for a long time," he knew exactly what to say, he'd gone over this a thousand times in his head, "how amazing you would taste, how sexy your voice would be when you moan, Gamzee." He re-phrased, his hand slipping under the layer of Gamzee's sweat pants and boxers, threading his fingers through the small bundle of pubic hair and just so slightly stroking the hard on.

A hum of approval and need left Gamzee's mouth as he gripped Tavros' shoulders, "Come on Tavbro, don't be a tease for your buddy." He hissed gently. Tavros smirked at the lust in his voice and fully wrapped his fingers around Gamzee's dick and squeezed gently, enjoying the hiss that came from the other male. "If you've been waitin' so long for this, just get you miraculous dick out and fuck me." Gamzee said just over a whisper, making the sexy rasp in his voice stand out even more.

Tavros didn't need anymore encouragement than that as he stripped himself of his combat trousers and shirt, only to be left in his boxers when he began stripping Gamzee of his shirt, then started up a deep kiss while ripping the sweat pants and underwear off the other. It wasn't long before Tavros needed to remove his boxers, his dick was just swelling and dripping with pre-cum in desperate need for attention as he pulled the material down. He admired Gamzee's dick with his eyes, sucking up all that thickness and...well, all that Gamzee.

He quickly approached the other and pulled him into an intense kiss, not waiting any longer before pulling away and slipping two fingers into the other's mouth, feeling the heat of the image in front of him going straight to his throbbing erection. While sucking on Tavros' fingers, Gamzee slipped his hand around the other's cock and began stroking him gently, a gasp of surprise escaped the other's mouth but he didn't pull away, he let those strong and long fingers stroke along his dick and slick it with the thin layer of pre-cum.

After a moment more of lustful panting and sucking, Tavros pulled his fingers from Gamzee's mouth. The other knew exactly what was coming next and lifted his legs up onto Tavros' shoulders. One slick finger slid into the ring of heat and muscle and slicked the inside as it slid in and out slowly and gently, then another was added as a hiss came from Gamzee's mouth, Tavros then curved his finger hitting the prostate which made Gamzee grip the sides of the desk and gasp loudly, "Shit-Taaaav!"

Tavros couldn't help but smile as he began moving his fingers, scraping past that spot a few more times before removing his fingers and slicking his dick, "you ready, Gamzee?" He panted as the friction made his dick throb, he poked Gamzee's entrance with the slicked end of his penis.

"You bet, bestfriend, stick it in me." Gamzee smiled while catching his breath. Tavros placed both his hands on Gamzee's hips and pushed in slowly, immediately feeling the heat close in around his cock. Gamzee was always relaxed, this was no different as he gripped Tavros' shoulder and remained calm when the dominant male was all the way in.

"D-does it hurt?" Tavros asked, swallowing thickly as he tried his best to stay in one place,

"Course not, brother." Gamzee smiled weakly as he let the grip on the desk loosen slightly, "it's okay to move."

Tavros nodded and thrusted, letting out a low groan as the heat spread through his body. The rush of adrenaline pushed its way into his hips as he began thrusting at a faster pace, knowing exaclty where to hit inside Gamzee, when he did, the other would curse under his breath or moan and grip the sides of the desk tightly. The desk was creaking violently and thumping against the wall as Tavros' thrusts became deeper and more needy, he leaned forward and locked his lips with Gamzee's, nipping and sucking on the other's lips when low groans would leave Gamzee's mouth.

One of Tavros' hands had left its spot on Gamzee's hip and began exploring areas of the other's body, massaging his shoulders and rubbing his fingers over the light and dark bruises left on his neck from earlier. His hand soon found refuge on his cock and began running his hand along it in time with the hard thrusts.

He could feel Gamzee begin to tense, so his thrusts became faster as well as the jerking on the other's penis, his friend low out a loud moan of "fuck" as sweet, white fluid spat out from his dick and over Tavros' hand and Gamzee's stomach. The sudden tightness around his cock sent chills over his body as Tavros thrusted visciously a few more times before burrying himself deep in the quilt of heated muscle and letting himself spill inside.

Both friends took a moment to regain their strength before Tavros pulled himself out, Gamzee hopped off the desk and looked down at the laptop on the floor, "Sorry about your laptop, motherfucker." He chuckled as Tavros wiped the cum off his stomach and off his own hand.

"Oh, yeah..." Tavros chuckled back, "doesn't matter, I didn't really, uh, like it anyway."

"Motherfucking miracles." Gamzee smirked as he pulled Tavros towards him for another kiss.

"Yeah," Tavros smiled into the kiss, "motherfuckin' miracles."


End file.
